


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #59 : « Ultimatum »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Aborah, Almost Naked Palpatine, Can I fuck this almost naked Palpatine pls, Crack, Crack Never Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Palpateen, Provocative Palpatine, Sexual Tension, Unicorn Kigurumi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious est déterminé à devenir le nouvel Ambassadeur de Naboo, et il va clairement faire comprendre à Darth Plagueis qu'il ne laissera rien ni personne l'en empêcher (pas même son Maître).
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #59 : « Ultimatum »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°21 : Ultimatum & Utopie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942071) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Attention, vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux : le texte qui suit pourrait bien être le premier texte humoristique de ce recueil o.o'  
> (Il est donc parfaitement décalé par rapport à l'esprit général ici, mais bon: p)
> 
> Date de première publication : 21 décembre 2016

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Darth Plagueis leva un regard alarmé vers l'origine de ce bruit. Dans l'embrasure de cette même porte, il découvrit avec stupeur son jeune apprenti, Darth Sidious, uniquement vêtu d'un ridicule pyjama-combinaison licorne rose, dont la capuche recouvrait ses cheveux roux.

\- Lord Sidious ? chevrota le Muun, complètement déstabilisé par cette apparition pour le moins inattendue. Je peux peut-être savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!

\- Ce qu'il me prend, Maître ? J'allais justement vous en parler. Je suis venu négocier l'évolution de ma carrière politique, annonça-t-il d'un air sérieux qui contrastait abruptement avec le ridicule de sa tenue.

\- L'évolution de... votre carrière politique ?

Le vieux Maître Sith était toujours trop interloqué pour remettre son imposant cerveau en état de marche maximal... et le torse nu et pâle et finement musclé que le pyjama-combinaison mal boutonné laissait apparaître ne l'aidait pas à rendre ses pensées beaucoup plus claires...

\- Oui. Tapalo et Veruna sont sur le point de réorganiser leur gouvernement, et ils cherchent un nouvel Ambassadeur pour Naboo. C'est l'opportunité rêvée !... mais vous m'avez récemment dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de briguer le poste. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout, Maître.

Plagueis cligna des yeux, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

\- Je vais donc porter ce kigurumi licorne absolument ridicule jusqu'à ce que vous changiez d'avis sur le sujet, déclara Sidious. Je vais le porter ici, à Aborah, et lorsque je devrais quitter le sanctuaire, je garderai cette habit sur moi, pour voir combien de temps le ridicule mettra à m'atteindre et à porter un coup fatal à ma carrière politique que vous ne voulez pas voir démarrer.

\- C'est ridicule, Sidious, marmonna le Muun.

\- C'est un moyen de chantage comme un autre, Maître. Et vous savez à quel point je peux être déterminé.

Darth Plagueis déglutit nerveusement. Oh oui, il connaissait son apprenti sur le bout des doigts maintenant, et il savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

\- Vous n'aurez pas à porter ce vêtement ridicule bien longtemps, Lord Sidious, fit Plagueis. J'accepte vos prétentions au poste d'Ambassadeur, et je vais même vous aider à l'obtenir en faisant jouer une faveur que Veruna me doit.

\- Je vous remercie, Maître, répondit doucement le jeune humain en inclinant respectueusement sa tête encapuchonnée de rose et de corne en plastique.

Alors que Darth Sidious se tournait pour quitter la pièce, le Muun l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Vous... vous ne portez rien en dessous de ce _kigurumi_ , n'est-ce pas, Lord Sidious ? demanda un Plagueis rouge de gêne.

\- Non, Maître, je n'ai que ce kigurumi sur moi, répondit Sidious avec un sourire malicieux.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, sans regarder en arrière, et Hego Damask soupira de soulagement.


End file.
